DirectX SDK Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. New to wikis? * You should keep all information you place here in high quality. This is where people may go for serious questions about DirectX programming. * Do not use words like me, you, I, we, etc. * Anyone can edit this, make sure that you put good information in this wiki and make sure that information already in this wiki is correct. Locked Pages? I, being User:ModMaker, can "lock" pages to ensure that only some of the following can edit pages: * Unregistered Users * Registered Users * Administrators If pages are being abused, spammed, or harassed, then I will protect the page to ensure that the information is correct. Most times, I will not lock Discussions pages, however if they are being abused, I will also protect them too. How to help out * Look at the main page too see a list of things that I want done. I will list things like: ** New Pages that I want made ** Edits to other pages ** Tutorials that I want made, see below ** and to make a page longer, also see article stubs * Look on the Microsoft MSDN too see if I have missed something. * Read what has already been written to see if it has been messed with, the information is Copyright Infringed, or is just plain incorrect. * Any link that is in red does not have a page for it. Please make one for it, however do not make a blank page or a small page. Get more information about the topic before making the page. Tutorials I will also be making tutorials that will explain how programming will work. I will provide a massive Class that will encompass everything in DirectX. It will contain functions that can be called to show a tutorial to a topic. Because I am worried about spam, I am the only one that will be making the tutorials. The download will be free and open-source, however the pages that explain the syntax for it and the download links for it will be protected. For more information, see Tutorial. Want to discuss stuff? * Check the Discussion pages in any article. If there hasn't been one set up, please set it up. * Each Discussion page will talk ONLY about it's own page and about nothing else. General Suggestions will be placed on this page's discussion page. * Sign ALL of your comments with ~~~~. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Community Portal Category:Community